puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aventurine's Trick Or Treat
Naughty Nerds's Raffle ended in Aventurine's Halloween event: Trick Or Treat (Chains and Shackles) for 2008 is now over but there are still many prizes to be claimed. This is a retroactive description of the event to publicize winners and help notify those with unclaimed prizes. The event was hosted by the crew Aventurine on the Malachite ocean. image:Art-Kraitor-Aventurine's Trick Or Treat.jpg = Raffle Description = Want to win a shiny new sloop or a sharp new sword? How about a stinky fish skeleton or a zombie hand? If this sounds like your kind of game then this is the raffle for you! From now until 11:59:59PM on October 18th we will be selling raffle tickets for a chance to Trick-Or-Treat at the Aventurine Halloween Extravaganza!! Once at the party enjoy lots of fun (listed below) including announcing winners from the raffle and Trick-Or-Treating for boxes! Will you walk away with a new painted sloop or a bedroll? The choice is up to you! A winning raffle ticket earns a trick-or-treat choice that results in one of tons of prizes including: Treats - Sloops, Trinkets, Swords, Pets, Furniture... Tricks - Rags, Sticks, Fish, Bandanas... And don't worry, there will be at least as many "treats" as "tricks". Everyone and their Pets can buy the tickets as long as they pay! = Party Description = Started at 5pm game time on Sunday, October 19th (2008) ask any Aventurine for a job onto the Parteh Barge. Local tournies and games will abound and even door prizes and poker! Browse the wrapped prizes and get an idea which you will choose if you win a chance to Trick-or-Treat If you decide you didn't buy enough tickets, you have a couple more chances to win a treat. Tournies Do you have your witch costume ready? Ghost and scarecrow decorations hung? Jack-o'lantern carved and set? We have custom made kits to help remedy this problem, and YOU could be the owner of one for winning a tourney! Costume Contest No party is complete without a costume/beauty contest. Themes are Best Halloween Costume and Best Hunk/Babe Combo Outfit (Themed) Contestants will be given an opportunity to model their outfit and will be asked a few questions to help the judges make their tough decision. Winners will get to join in Trick-or-Treating as well as be rewarded with a starfish. Games Door prizes, trivia and other games can be expected. = Party Winners = Due to lack of participating pairs in the Costume Contest, several categories were given prizes within the singles `division` |style="width:500" | |} = Trick-or-Treat'ers (with Prizes) = Eighty-nine presents were wrapped to be included in Trick-or-Treating, most of these given to winners of the raffle. To prepare them, three colors were picked for the party. As each item was wrapped, the colors were alternated through all 6 possible combinations and placed in a villa for any to see. Then they were removed by a roomie to be auto returned all at once to the organizer (this sorted them by color, but now unknown what was inside or even which category; trick or treat). A word list was devised and split into 6 groups alphabetically. The words were read across so each color group had labels spanning through the list. Then all these were placed in the galley of a War Frig where the party was held. No one, even the organizers, knew what any given present contained Winners with unclaimed prizes To claim your prize, contact Nattee in game to be traded the wrapped present of your choice Prize Distribution The prizes are in the order the tickets were drawn, with the exception of tourney winners that were inserted into the list at positions determined before the party. During the party the list was read in order giving all those online at the announced time choice of prize, be it Trick or Treat. The list was then sorted for better viewing Category:In-game events